Unlike the others
by livesinjournals
Summary: I have been moved around just like anyother care kid...excpet I'm not a care kid my family is right here with me. Yet I have never felt more alone. Well I did until I found Elm Tree house and the family which came with it. Especially one boy, who changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am not completely sure how this story is going to work but why not I have seen plenty of other stories on here like this so why not… Here is a story about a new girl moving into Elm Tree house but with a bit of a twist. I hope you like and please review, favourite and follow! **

It's funny that kids in homes are always thought of as different. Well not funny but ironic as I was bullied at the last care home for being just that. I think I deserve an award for that; it must be quite a skill. Why am I so different? Well unlike every other kid in a care home, I had parents living with me. Sounds odd right. Well it is, especially for me.

Basically there is a new type of care worker known as 'parents'. They are a couple who move into the care home and work alongside the other care workers to help the kids. They act like a mum and dad for all of them, if you felt ill or had a nightmare that's who you go to. When my mum heard about the project she couldn't sign herself up quick enough. The next week my whole life was thrown upside down and I was being moved into a care home. I hated it. Nobody liked me and I was practically forgotten by my parents. They missed my 14th and 15th birthdays. Just completely by passed them. I'm guessing my 16th is going to be forgotten too seeing as we are moving to a new home. It will all just start again. The bullying, I don't know if I can go through that hell again.

So that leads me up to now. Sat in the back of my parents work minivan, fear running though my veins. At least it was the middle of a school day that we were moving. I could have at least a day of freedom before I have to go through the kids again. That brought me a little bit of relief; I could settle in and find a place to hide in case of emergencies. My mother turns to say something to me but I just turn my iPod up and ignore the world again, just like every day of the past 3 years. I am forgotten or wishing to be.

-The home is unexpected; it doesn't look like a prison for a start. It is a large Elizabethan looking house. With bright colourful gardens and a football discarded by the door. If I let my guard down it actually looks like a suitable place to live. I can feel the energy of kids, but still my fear remains. The door slides open as I am daydreaming and a hand reaches towards me. I pulled my head phones of just time for the hand to guide me out of the van. I kind looking man is smiling at me, in a friendly caring way. Surely he isn't a care worker. But I was wrong.

"Hi there Anna, I'm Mike. The lead care worker here at Elm Tree. How about we let your parents sort themselves out and I'll show you around and show you your room."

I was frozen, my room. I had always had to be in with my parents before. Yes it was a pain when little kids came in pretty every night, but it was safe. Bullies couldn't get me there. Mike didn't even notice my panic; he just started to lead me in while talking.

"There are 13 other kids staying here. Who I'll introduce you to later. Only Rick is here now, he is the same ages as you but is on study leave for his mocks, which I presume you have already done. You'll probably meet him at lunch or at some point soon. Here is the kitchen and the lounge. Now about your room. You'll be sharing with Carmen."

"I'll be sharing? Are you sure I can't stay with my parents or in a different room?"

"Sorry, we have no rooms spare at the moment. You'll like Carmen; she is very friendly and girly."

Taking a deep breath I let out a small smile. I could do this I just had to grin and bear it.

"Okay Mike I understand. Can I see it?"

"Sure, I'll show you up stairs."

I followed Mike upstairs to a luminous pink room. I couldn't help but smile. My room used to look like this before all the moving. It brought back memories from a long time ago. Walking in me stroked the pink feather boa and the glitter necklaces hanging over the bed frame.

"I'll leave you too unpack, I'll call you down for lunch."

I nodded in agreement and watched him leave. Lying down on the bed I sighed, noticing the iPod dock in the corner of the room I plugged my iPod in and let paramour fill the room. I had been able to do that in so long. I pulled my suitcase up onto the bed and started to unpack. I hope this Carmen girl was nice. I really didn't fancy the idea of making any more enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rummaging under the bed trying to make everything fit when I heard a cough coming from the door way. Presuming it was Mike I gave a muffled hang on a sec before returning from under the bed. My hair falling over my face in a brown mess. Looking up I noticed that it was definitely not Mike at my door but instead a teenage boy. He had messy copper hair where he had clearly been running his hands through it, hopefully from his revision and not from the fact he had just witnessed by butt stuck up in the air. Deep green eyes with a caring look in them and most clearly a mischievous smile.

"Hi I'm Rick, Mike sent me up to tell you lunch is ready. Did you need any help by the way?"

"Hey, Anna. Okay great what are we having? No thanks I'm all good the bed was just a bit longer than I am."

"Beans on Toast. I can see that, you're what 5 ft. whereas the bed must be like 5ft 5 long."

"5 ft. 2 actually. I'm not that small. Great let's go."

I smiled up at him and walked past him out into the hall way and turned in the direction I presumed was towards the stairs. Only to feel a hand round my wrist.

"The stairs are this way shorty."

"Right this way, I'm not short you're just tall." I tried to hide the embarrassed blush from my face. So much for looking cool.

"You're tiny. Hate to break it to you."

We carried on walking and talking along the hall way. It had been ages since I had properly talked to someone. It was odd how at ease I was with it. We were just about to go down stairs when I spotted a guitar lying on the floor of a room. I hadn't played guitar in so long but I instantly recognised the Epiphone. I turned to walk towards the door before remembering you couldn't just walk in.

"Rick who's guitar is that?"

"That would be mine." He runs a hand through his hair again.

"Can I see it just for a second? I haven't played one in so long. The old home didn't allow instruments."

"Umm…sure come in. Just give me to seconds to tidy up a little bit. I share with Tyler and well we aren't the cleanest of people. I'm sure you didn't really want to see a pile of boxers on your first day. I do not know why I just said that! Sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh. The girly giggle felt so out of place in my mouth, but once I started Rick started and then well I couldn't stop.

"Come on Shorty let's get lunch and I'll show you my guitar later."

"Alright boxer boy lets go."

"Boxer boy? That's a nickname I have never had before."

As we approached the kitchen, I winked at him before calling over my shoulder.

"Boxer boy suits you."

I sat with Rick for the rest of the day. He gave me a guided tour and told me about all the people I would meet later. I was actually excited about these people. When I realised they might not be like Rick. They might hate me and he might hate me if they do. I couldn't go back to being the nobody. I felt myself start to shake when Rick told me people would start coming home now. He noticed too as when we heard talking and footsteps he took my hand and pulled me up. Placing a long arm around my shoulder he squeezed me.

"Don't be nervous okay? There just like you and they're always willing to make new friends. I mean look at Baily and he gets along with everyone now."

"I know but…"

"No but's. Let's go introduce you they should all be back by now."

Taking a deep breath I stood up and straightened out my hair. I wanted them to like me or more I didn't want them to have a reason to hate me. Just getting through a day without having food thrown at me, being punched or being called sick names would be perfect.

I stood behind Rick as he walked into the kitchen, a chorus of hey's through across the room. A boy with wild brown hair flung a bag of crisps at Rick which he caught instantly. Rick moved out the way and coughed. When no one shut up he raised his voice.

"Guys, listen up!"

A tall girl blew a whistle, which I was not prepared for so I flinched. Rick felt my movement so touched my arm and gently led me forward.

"Guys, this is Anna. She just came here; she's staying with you Carmen."

I followed his gaze to the girl I would be sharing a room with. She matched the room perfectly with pink nails and flowers covering her school uniform. I decided it was time to make my mark.

"Hi, you guys have a good day at school?"

At once everyone was walking towards me. My mind flashed back to the boys at my old home walking towards me in a huddle the names they called me. The look in their eyes. I tried not to focus on it and think of my new family being nothing like this. I still started to shake but I kept my cool. Talking to everyone as best as I could answer there questions. Rick led me to sit down but I was intercepted by two girls one was Carmen and the other was Tee. They were getting all excited asking about clothes and make up. Things I hadn't thought about in so long. Looking over my shoulder to Rick I let out a smile. He leaned back in his seat, clearly pleased with his work. Although part of him had a look of something else. Annoyance maybe or relief that he passed me off on someone else. As everyone sat down to start eating I was pulled down to a chair and was included in the conversation. It was a new feeling, but I was hoping it would be the start of something good. I didn't want to go back to the old me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was fine. The 'dumping ground' as they liked to call it was fine, no good. People here are nice, they included me and made an effort and well so did I. I tried to be myself and hoped it was coming through. Not in a crazy way but in a normal way. Everyone here was different but they were all friends. Some were closer than others, like Rick and Tyler. Then there was Baily and Johnny who acted like they hate each other but secretly get on quiet well. The 3 younger ones stuck together and played around. I usually try to avoid getting involved in there games after I ended up tied to a chair for an hour on my third day. Then there is Tee and Carmen being typical teenage girls, I can keep up with them the most especially when it comes to make overs, I seem to have a skill there. Despite this everyone is really close like brothers and sisters, on many occasions I have been pulled into random hugs or had someone sit on me. The only person who lacks this is Carmen when it comes to the boys. She always seems to want more from Rick and Johnny, but I guess that's just the hormones.

So the home is good. I think I will actually manage to survive this part of my new life. I'm even enjoying it, waking up in the morning (all though early) is fun. Breakfast is always interesting and usually ends up with food in someone's hair, but I've learnt it's easy enough to avoid it. But this morning was different, when I got down stairs Mike was standing in the kitchen looking shifty. Everyone else was sitting around normally and no one appeared to have been shouted at so why did he look guilty? Looking up from the sink he turned to face me.

"Morning Anna, Listen I need to talk to you about something."

"Umm…okay."

"We need you to start school on Monday; Rick is going back after his mock exams which means it is a good time for you to join the year."

I stood there numb. I had forgotten about the real world outside this place. I was happy here, I was safe. I couldn't go to a new school, I couldn't go to school. That was where things got worse. It was where hell began. I didn't realise I was moving until I backed into the wall.

"I can't. Not again. I'm sorry."

And then I ran, I must have looked so stupid but right then I didn't care. I headed through the kitchen and out into the Garden. Heading past the vegetable patch I spotted a gap in the wall which would conceal me a little bit. I just needed to think. Crawling in, I just fit and then I let my tears fall. I couldn't go through the bullying of school again. Being called names which didn't even fit my situation. I was in care but I had a family. Abused for being smart. I was pushed and beaten, the school was worse than the home. I couldn't do it again, not this time especially seeing as I am happy.

I don't know how long I was sat there. I don't think it was that long, but in the early morning air I was freezing. So that's why the feeling of warmth was more shocking of cold, as thick hoodie was flung over my shoulders.

"The idea of having to go to school with me was that repelling, huh?" Ricks accent cut through the cold in my body and warmed me.

"You know it's really freezing out here Anna and I just gave you my jacket. We could talk inside?"

Instead of moving I swung my legs around so there was room for Rick to sit down next to me. My voice came out weak and brittle with tears.

"Not yet, I need to stop crying first. I already feel terrible because I ran off."

Rick had slide onto the wall next to me and with great difficulty had placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Anna you'd be surprised how many times things like that happen. I'm surprised you haven't seen anyone run of in tears yet. Thing is there is always someone hear to talk to and we usually understand."

"I was bullied at both my old schools. It was like they knew I have been bullied before so they go for me. I was always so miserable and because I'm happy here I don't want to lose that happiness."

"It's really not that bad a place. I'm the only care kid who goes to this school and I have never been bullied about it. I'll look after you I promise; who knows maybe we'll have some of the same classes after all it's not exactly a big school."

I stood up slowly and turned to face Rick, reaching out my hand. Once he took it I pulled him up so we were face to face.

"Has Mike got my uniform? I'm intrigued."

Ricks serious face, broke into a grin. He had slight dimples and a lopsided smile.

"Wow that was easier than expected. I was expecting to have to grovel and bribe you with a secret stock of Ben and Jerry's."

"If that offer is still on I wouldn't mind a bowl. I do want to see my uniform first though, especially if it's in my room I'm going to have to save it from Carmen."

Noticing Rick had never let go off my hand, he pulled me up the garden.

"Rick I'm not that in a rush."

"I know but I haven't eaten breakfast yet and with Tyler you have to eat quickly or it'll be gone."

"Oh so the rush isn't about me. It's about your belly."

"You'll learn pretty much everything is about my belly. But I did come and talk to you before food so I think you should be honoured."

"Fine, you've got a good point though I am starving."

We kept walking up towards the house, as we got closer I went to drop my hand but Rick kept a tight hold. I wasn't sure what was going on but this was new. Looking to the side at Rick, I got butterflies. Tingles edged through my body, I really hoped it was just me warming back up. I could risk losing a friend because I have slight feelings for him. No one could find out about it. All though whatever Rick was thinking, he wasn't one for subtlety as he walked us straight into the kitchen holding hands. Luckily only Tyler and Tee where in there. Tyler spotted us and raised an eyebrow but Tee didn't even notice. Rick dropped my hand and grabbed two plates. Just as Mike walked in.

"You know Rick you should just become a care worker, would have taken me a long time to convince her school isn't that bad."

"He promised me ice cream so I wouldn't get to excited Mike. Have you got my uniform? If I'm going to go I hope it's a decent uniform."

Mike just smiled and went to go get it. I guess this will just be another thing I'll have to grin and bear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have had an Idea and would like to hear your views. Would you like some future chapters from other people's points of views or would you like me to stick just in Anna's point of view? Please let me know.**

I sat on the bed looking at my uniform in the mirror. Today was my first day at the new school and to say I was nervous is an understatement. I hadn't slept which meant I looked horrific, all though make up had done me a few favours. Still I didn't know if I could do it. Even though I'd promised Rick, Mike and My parents. I was tempted to run but Carmen had sat there talking to me, like she knew what was running through my head. With one last look at my uniform I pulled a clip into my hair and pushed back a section of my fringe. Oddly it made me feel fresh and new, Carmen gave it an approving nod before leaning down and giving me a hug.

"Good luck, they'll love you don't worry. I know it's hard but at least you'll have Rick so you're not going in completely blind."

She left the room and I heard her running down stairs obviously realising she was late. I was lucky that I didn't have to get the bus like everyone else. Our school was just down the road so was easy enough to get to. Giving me more time to panic. My thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. Rick stood their leaning on the door. Johnny following suit stood behind Rick.

"Hey Anna, wanted to wish you luck. Especially as you have to put up with Rick all day. See you later." He smiled and waved before walking off.

I turned to look at Rick who had an annoyed look on his face, staring at Johnny.

"Rick what's up?"

Still looking towards Johnny he forced out his words.

"Nothing, just him. I don't know what his problem is?"

"He just said good luck, how is that a problem?"

"It's just…don't worry. "

He turned to face me, the look of annoyance still on his face. Before turning to a grin.

"You look good by the way. Blazers suit you and have you done something new with your hair?"

"Thanks, Carmen made me put my fringe back. She said it would give me a new feel. It does make me feel a little bit more confident. Are you sure we can't just bunk off?"

"You'd hate yourself if you did. Come on, we have to get going now to be on time."

-The school looked huge as we walked to towards it. Making me feel petrified, Rick had said there wasn't many kids but a place this huge had to have a lot. I froze on the spot, only to be slightly pulled forward by Ricks hand on my shoulder.

"Come on shorty, I'll introduce you to some of my friends first and then we can go and get you all signed up."

"So your friends understand the home thing?"

"Yeah they're totally cool with it, but they don't know about my parents."

I was about to point out that neither did I but we had clearly reached his friends so I didn't bring it up.

"Guys this Anna, She just moved her and well yeah."

I gained a response of nods and hey's. Which I returned as happily as possible, but my nerves where definitely coming through.

"We'll see you at lunch, we were kinda supposed to go and register Anna straight away."

Walking away I felt the eyes on my back. The chatter and curiosity of why I'm in that place with Rick. How wrong all there guesses would be. It makes me feel kinda excited to talk about out of interest for once. I had no idea where I was going but I followed Rick like I was his shadow. Hoping that I would get a map, otherwise I would be very lost by lunch time.

-Sat in English my first lesson, I realised I missed this. The new facts and learning, it gives you this buzz when you get something right. Watching the room everyone seemed to be similar to me on learning levels. I had been placed in a really bad group before and because I wanted to learn the answers I was shouted at. My homework would be ripped up, especially if I was the only one who had done it (which I was most the time.) The teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet and how we would be studying it for the Shakespeare exam. I was used to the text; I had read it many times. So I let my mind wonder to what the other kids would be studying, the younger ones would have it easy. Getting harder for Carmen, Tee and Johnny who were choosing there GCSE's or in Johnny's case starting his mock prep. I had no idea why Rick and I were in a different school but I am guessing it had been Rick's choice to come here and they had presumed I would do well here.

Rick was in science, I was glad I wasn't in that subject with him. Science isn't my strongest point, especially since I am a bit clumsy and that doesn't mix very well with Chemicals. He said he would come and meet me to show me the lunch room and all that jazz. Something felt odd though; he was so caring and didn't want to leave me alone with anyone. I was flattered to be honest but it was a little bit odd. Not that I would be asking him to stop because once walking out of the class room and seeing him, I felt safe and complete.

-The walk home was a lot more pleasant than the one to school. I wasn't worried out of mind so I talked more freely with Rick. I felt more comfortable and trusting of him because he had kept his promise, I came home safe.

"You know you still owe me an ice cream. I went to school after all."

"I'm not sure if I actually do seeing as you enjoyed yourself. I know how about a compromise, we are not needed home for another half an hour so how about a coffee? There is a place down here Frank works. Always a good discount."

"You just want to get a cheaper deal then ice cream. Why not I could use a coffee."

"Good because they do the best afterschool coffees."

He offered me his arm and made a fancy gesture as though to lead the way.

"After you my lady."

"Look at you boxer boy, all grown up."

"I think you're the one who grew up. Facing your fears and all."

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get this coffee shall we?"

-I was used to never seeing my family. I think I was the only person in the home who hadn't been to see the 'family' yet. Even Rick had talked to them, but something felt wrong about even seeing them. So when they joined the table at dinner mid conversation about my new day. I was shocked; I didn't know what to say to them. So I blanked them, they were ruining my happiness. They had decided to start a new family with these people and so had I. They just weren't part of mine anymore. I was oddly happy with that. So I carried on talking to Tee and Carmen and forgot the past. This was easier than I expected.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm an idiot. I know the shower as late as possible was a bad idea; I didn't want anyone to see me. After something that had happened at the previous home. I don't want to remember that previous memory it is too painful. So me being a genius decided to shower once everyone was asleep and sort myself out when no one was around. Seemed simple enough. Until I forgot to bring the change of clothes with me. So then while trying to sneak back to my room the towel got stuck in the door. Now I am stood here trying to pull my towel out of the door frame while covering up. Trust me if one of the little kids needs the loo now they are in for a shock! I knew something like this would happen and there is not much I can do. I could make a run for it butt naked; I can wait for help or keep trying to pull it out. But as fate has it my decision is made for me. When I my favourite laugh and I know who would be stood there grinning.

"Umm…Anna. Do you know want some help?"

He leaned forward to help and then realised why I was stood the way I was.

"Rick you know maybe stay there. You know because I'm well naked."

"Enough said! I will stay right here."

With a gleam in his eye he lent back on the wall opposite me. Looking a little bit embarrassed but mainly happy for what he had walked in on.

"So shorty, want to explain why you're showering at one in the morning? And why you're now stuck like this?"

"I forgot my clothes and in the rush. My towel jammed in the door hinge."

"That doesn't explain why you chose now to shower?"

I sighed, I knew I'd have to tell someone about the past home at some point but I was planning on it not being while I'm stood hiding behind a towel.

"It's a very long story. That I would rather tell you with clothes on. Plus if someone walks past now what are they going to think?"

"Okay very true. You hold the towel in place, so you know you don't flash me. Unless you want to because I would not object." Glancing at my raised eyebrow he refocused.

"Then I'll pull the towel out okay?"

"Okay let's do this. On 3"

He quietly counted down and the yanked the towel. This came free with great force flinging me to the floor in a heap of towel. I stood up quickly covering myself with the towel. Turning to face Rick he stood completely still as though in shock.

"Rick you okay?"

"What? Me sorry yeah. I may have seen something though. I tried not to look sorry." Rick ran his hand through his hair like he always seems to do around me.

"It's alright it was my fault. So how come…"

I was interrupted by the sound of someone coming towards us. I was about to panic when Rick grabbed my hand and pulled me into the airing cupboard. Rick was breathing very heavily and listening to the door. I just froze at how close we were. The cupboard isn't very big so I was pressed right up against Rick, in my towel. So close I could feel his heart pounding. Listening I could hear someone go into the toilet then leave again. Once they had gone Rick relaxed and turned his gaze down to me. Realising with his blush that he could probably see right down my top. I moved my arms to cover myself. Than realised a question.

"Rick what where you doing up? You were far to awake for going to the loo."

Rick's blush returned. His voice deepening and his accent getting even more prominent.

"You know Rick, I would never have thought of you as a blusher. Not a _strong _guy like you."

"Well it's really hard to get privacy in here and well you know sharing a room with Tyler means you know you can't…"

"Oh…Oh I get it. You were going to okay yeah." Now it was my turn to blush.

"And it's especially hard as Tyler isn't really at that stage in his life yet. He doesn't really understand the whole girl thing yet. All though the way he is going I will have to have a talk with him pretty soon."

"So looks like I'm not the only one sneaking around then."

"So how come you where?"

I knew it was coming. So I sunk to the floor. Rick went to sit down as well and with a second glance he appeared to have a thought. Pulling his shirt over his head he passed it to me. I wasn't really sure what was going on.

"It looks more normal for me to have no top on, then for you to be wearing nothing."

I pulled it on over my head, his top stopping just above my knees. It smelt just like Rick and well I liked the feel.

"Thanks Rick. Okay so you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I do. It can't be that bad? Tell you what you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"

Taking a deep breath I looked down and began to talk.

"I was always bullied when I lived in the old house. Mainly by this one boy, Conner. He'd call me all these names and at first it was just teasing. Then it got worse. He would try and kiss me and get me to do stuff with him. One day he stole my clothes and my towels and I was left in the home being teased and well he just stood there looking at me. It just got worse from then on, tell I couldn't take it anymore. Well life is hard, and I wanted it to end. But I kept fighting and well I ended up here instead."

I let the tear fall down my cheek and felt Rick catch it.

"He's gone now you're here. We're one big family here and we'll take of you. Especially me. If he even comes near you I'll teach him a lesson."

"It's done now change is good. I got though it and it made me better."

I push the wet hair behind my ear. Looking up at him.

"You're turn."

"My parents are lying griffters. They steal from everyone. They ended up in prison and well I used to go along and help them. I was just as bad as them. Yet they ended up there and I ended up here. Seems unfair in away, but I hate it and them. Yet I love them so much. They can't change I am just waiting for them to realise that we live in a real world."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. Then pain it had caused him to tell me. I could see that it would be reflected in my eyes too. I couldn't help myself I leaned forward and ran my hand through his hair and inched closer to him. I forgot that we were in a care home. That all I was wearing was his shirt and well he had no shirt on. I even forgot the past. Right there all I saw was Rick. He mimicked my hand movement tracing my cheek bones till his hand reached my lips and then he leaned in. At first he lightly kissed me. Our lips barely grazing and then it was forceful like this was the only way he could truly show me his emotions. Then he pulled away, his hand still in my hair. I couldn't help but laugh, it was one in the morning and I was sat in a cupboard making out with a guy, both of us semi naked. He returned the grin and pulled me up so we were standing.

"Come on Shorty, we still have to put up with load kids waking us up at the crack of dawn. "

I took his extended hand as he led me back to my room. Just as we reached the door he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Before walking away. Leaving me shocked, stood in the hall wearing nothing but his top.


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken up by a pillow very forcefully hitting me in the face. Not what I was expecting after such a late night. I was planning to sleep through the morning and avoid any awkwardness with Rick over breakfast. Now that plan was ruined, I would have to get up. Slowly sitting up I remembered the other reason I was planning to sleep in, I was still wearing Rick's shirt and hadn't been planning to let Carmen see that. Unfortunately that had been completely ruined by the fact my covers had been thrown over the floor completely revealing the lack of clothes.

"So Anna, good night? Seeing as you snuck in at 3 in the morning. That and the fact you're wearing a boys shirt."

"It's not what it looks like. It's a really long story."

"Oh well do tell because from what it looks like you snuck out at night and had some fun with one of the boys. I'm guessing Rick or Johnny, both of who would be happy to. I can't believe you! This is a children's home. There are kids here, even if you're older than that. You just couldn't not could you. I've been here so long and no one has ever even flirted with me. You've been here 5 minutes and you have them all wrapped round your little finger."

Realisation clicked in. This wasn't about it been 'wrong' it was about her being jealous.

"Come on Carmen grow up! You want to know what happened. Well I had a problem so Rick lent me his shirt. Nothing _inappropriate _as you thought. That's not what this is about though is it Carmen? You just want someone to flirt with you, you are just to full of hormones that you're willing to risk the relationships you have with those boys! Well guess what Carmen I'm the one who should be jealous because you got a second family and because they're interested in me I don't get that!"

"You don't need a second family! You have one right here with you? How is that fair you get everything, boys finding you attractive and a family! I have neither, you're selfish."

"You know what Carmen you think I am selfish. I have to give my parents up to you so there not mine anymore. I can't even like the guy I like because I'm in this place and it's against regulations. I have been bullied and destroyed and you know what Rick was helping me with that and this is what I get? Well I am sorry for trying to fit in for once."

Carmen stood there looking shocked and angery. She clearly liked Rick and I was taking that away from her, along with half her room. I knew I must of looked stupid right then stood in a boys shirt and bed hair yelling at a girl I barely know. I felt tears ringing my eyes but I wouldn't cry this time. Carmen was still stood there she looked like she was about to cave in and apologise but instead she stormed out the room. I grabbed the first pair of leggings and shirt I could find and pulled them on and yanked my hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing Rick's shirt I left the room hating the new mood it possessed. I stopped outside Rick and Tyler's room just as Tyler was leaving.

"Morning Anna, Ricks still asleep so I would wake if I where you. He's not normally one for practical jokes in the morning so I doubt he'll be in the mood to talk to a girl. See you at breakfast."

Before I could reply the guy was gone, he was like a whirl wind. I decided to deal with the wrath of Rick and edged the door open with a slight knock hoping to wake him. With no reply I crept in, praying Carmen wouldn't see me.

"Rick, Rick wake up?"

I edged towards the bed still whispering his name. Once I got to the bed and there was no reply, I shook Ricks shoulder. At least this would maybe help get rid of the awkwardness. With a jump Rick shot up. His hair was stuck up at so many angles and his eyes where full of sleep.

"What the hell Tyler, this is way to early."

"Rick it's Anna and I am really offended that you think I look like Tyler."

He lazily rubbed his eyes letting his cover fall. Showing he still had no shirt on.

"What are you doing in here so early? Sorry I was expected Tyler he usually wakes me up."

"Carmen had a massive go at me because she saw me getting into my room last night. That and she realised I was wearing a guys shirt. She lost the plot!"

"Why is she upset about this? How is it her problem anyway?"

"She is upset because it's you Rick. She likes you and she is annoyed because 'I have been here two minutes and have everyone wrapped around my fingers."

"She likes me? That doesn't mean she should take it out on you because I like you. It's me she should be annoyed at."

"Of course she likes you Rick! You can't tell me she has never tried to flirt with you but you didn't realise. Why wouldn't she you are to perfect for your own good."

All signs of confusion and anger had left his face and had replaced by that same smile that won me over every time.

"You think I am perfect? Have you seen my life? I can't even kiss the girl I like without someone finding out and creating a massive deal out of it."

"But you still make everyone feel welcome and loved, even a lost cause like me. You still took me in and helped everyone accept me. I've never felt like this before."

Rick was now sat upright and reached out towards my back, grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards him. I tripped forwards and landed on his stomach, muffling my laughter on his bed covers.

"Come on Rick, we have breakfast to survive. I'll meet you down there."

I went to stand only to be pulled back down and have a light kiss placed on my head.

"See you in a second."

Funny how quickly moods could change.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I would just like to say this idea is directly borrowed from the show. Which obviously isn't mine and I have changed parts of it, but the concept was too good to pass up on. So I do not own the characters or plot that is all CBBC! **

I basically skipped down the stairs in my happiness. Before heading into the kitchen, and going to grab a seat. I was one of the first down so I grabbed a seat next to Harry and let everyone else flood around me.

"You alright Anna? You look like you're in your own little world. "

I noticed Johnny slide into the chair next to me and turn to talk to me. So know I was trapped and had to turn and face him.

"Sorry Johnny was completely out of it."

"It's alright we all get those feelings. How is school going then?"

"It's actually better than expected which is a really odd thing to think about school."

At this point I watched Carmen walk in, give me a practically evil stair and then notice I was sat next to Johnny so she raised an eyebrow but luckily didn't comment. I don't understand what her issue is; she was yelling at me for liking Rick and then gets fed up if I talk to another boy. I think that is an extreme form of jealousy, maybe I should just set her up with someone. Rick walked in then with a huge proud smile covering his face. His eyes searched the room and stopped suddenly noticing Johnny sat next to me. The smile stopped and instead he flung himself down in a chair on the other end of table. His eyes met mine and I let out a shrug, hopefully suggesting it didn't mean anything. His eyes moved away and focused on Johnny.

Arguing had started up over the table during the time I had been thinking, which wasn't a surprise. Instead of falling back into my thoughts I focused on the debate.

"This movie only premieres on TV once! Once, you have watched football every week! It's Zac Effron!"

I walked straight into the kitchen and everyone's heads flung my way. All eyes were on me and suddenly everyone started shouting at me. I know they weren't being horrid but still I froze. I was petrified. I backed away from the group slowly at first before turning and running. The noise stopped and all I could here was Rick yelling.

"Christ guys boundaries, she's not used to this remember."

Then footsteps followed, I know Ricks steps by now. He had run after me enough time. I must be such a flight risk. I wasn't sure where I was going this time but I didn't get far before my arm was caught by hand.

"Seriously Anna, you need to stop running we are not going to hurt you I promise. I know the crowd thing freaks you out but trust me they're not trying you hurt you. "

"I know, you tell me every time I just panic. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that again."

Rick was edging closer with each second.

"I know maybe you should just tell them it scares you? Or I'll just stand between you next time how does that sound?"

Anna looked up at Rick, he was very close. She couldn't help it as she stood up onto her tip toes so she was face height with Rick.

"I like the sound of that, I am sure you could fend of the crowds. Listen Rick; sitting next to Johnny earlier, you know it means nothing right? "

"Yeah I know. It's just ages ago I told Johnny the only thing I wanted was a girlfriend. Then I find the perfect girl who he knows I like and yet he can't seem to leave her alone. Just frustrates me, but it's not you I am angry at."

I just nodded in response. We were so close know, I knew we were thinking the same thing as he leaned in and I met him half way. He loosely rapid his arms around my waist and I was about to shift my hands to his hear when we heard a cough. Faye was stood there in the door way.

"When you guys are done we are holding a vote or we're going to have to resort to the TV competition again." She walked away quickly looking a little flushed.

"TV battle?"

"I'll explain it if it doesn't happen, if it does than you'll see."

-I sat down on the side of the arm chair and Rick went and stood by Johnny. When Mike stood up.

"Okay guys, I can't believe we are doing this again so soon but okay. Raise hands for football."

Hands shot up in every direction.

"Okay and for the movie."

I was surprised as my own hand went up. I wasn't expecting to get involved in this.

"Okay so that's equal numbers seeing as Mo doesn't care and Tyler doesn't want to watch either. So looks like another competition." Mike sighed; he obviously hadn't gotten over it from last time.

-Everyone sat around the TV with bags of food and entertainment. I stood myself between faith and Rick and got ready for the long wait. After about an hour I was doing fine, two people were out but I just stood. I was quiet happy just standing there talking to Rick. My only concern was it is getting late and I was getting tiered. I had moved to sit on the floor with Rick next to me, when faith leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We need to get more of them out and I have an idea if you're up for it?"

"Okay what is it?"

"There is obviously something strong between you and Rick so why don't we use it? Not that he would complain if you just made out with him right here. It's not against the rules and he would still enjoy it. Plus by the looks of things he likes to take control so he would have to let go of the TV"

I sighed slightly but I like the idea of being mischievous. Why not.

I turned to look at Rick, the only people who could really see was Faith and Tyler so I guess they would care. I reached out my hand and pulled Rick towards me by his collar. The looks on his face was priceless as I pulled him towards me and kissed him. With quiet a lot of force and I was right he didn't resist he reached out and pulled me towards him. I kept my arm on the TV but he didn't he had his arms around my hips and nearly had me on his lap. He had completely forgotten where we were. We were supposed to be keeping this secret and yet we were openly making out in front of everyone. I was just about to move my arm of the TV when I heard a wolf whistle and then Tyler cry out.

"Ricks out guys." There was a chorus of shouting and cheers. Everyone turned to look at Rick who had yet to move so I was still sat there in his lap.

"Sorry guys, I umm…"

"You let us lose you because of a girl dude that's tight."

"You and Anna? Isn't that a bit tricky?"

"Eww that's so gross."

I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions; you'd think they had never seen people kiss before. Rick was starting to laugh too although he had to ignore the shouts of the footballers. Picking himself up the floor he ruffled my hair.

"Fair play, Shorty."

I was shattered and as envious as everyone brought down their duvets to continue watching the challenge. I wanted to quit but I couldn't for a start Carmen would kill me even more. I led my head backwards on the TV and tried to close my eyes when I felt something warm cover my knees. I looked up to Rick looking sheepish.

"Hey room for one more even if I am not playing?"

"Definitely specially as it was my fault that you ended up out."

"I'm blaming Faith for corrupting you and myself for lack of self-control. "

I edged myself further along the TV slightly so he could lean in next to me. Instead he pulled me into him and re-adjusted the cover so we were both warm. Allowing my arm up the whole time. I leaned into him further and for once I didn't care who saw us. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I drifted off to sleep.

-I was woken to my name being shouted.

"Anna, you're out your arms of the TV." Followed once again by a chorus of wolf whistles.

Rick had massive bed hair and I'm guessing I looked the same. Yet he was somehow still fast asleep and well I was wrapped up in his arms, basically being spooned. What away to wake up in front of everyone.

-This competition went on for so long. I actually managed to have a bath because everyone was so caught up in it. I had headed back down stairs around eleven AM and grabbed a spot on the coach to watch the last two people fight it out. I felt the sofa shift next to me and an arm snake round my body.

"Hey when whatever we have to watch comes on can you meet me upstairs, I need to talk to you."

I nodded in reply leaning into him and watched as Baily tripped over with a yell of response from Carmen. She had won; they were going to watch the movie. All I had to think about was what Rick wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was leaning on the top of the banisters as I headed upstairs. I could feel a sense of dread wash over me. What was I doing basically falling around with him? He is my closest friend here and I didn't need to go back to the way I was before moving here. I let out a forced breath and took another step towards him. Just as I was nearly up I felt a small tug on my arm. I turned to spot Harry, looking cute and innocent as usual.

"Anna, can you read me a story? Everyone else is watching TV. Rick you too; you want to hear a story write?"

I helplessly looked at Rick; I had never been in this situation before. Did you read to a kid or did that cause them to become clingy.

"Umm…sure Harry. I bet Rick doesn't want to though. Let's let him get back to his football."

"No Harry, it's alright I would rather hear a story then watch football any day."

Harry beamed up at me and stretched out his hand. I took it and let him lead me to his room. Rick followed behind a grin on his face. Just as we were about to go in, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're not getting out of this Anna. We do really need to talk."

All I could do is gulp and go and sit down next to Harry on his bed. I pulled my knees in close to my chest and leant back against the head board. Harry climbed onto the bead next to me with a book in his hands. I had been expecting something easy but I was under estimating Harry's age. He handed me a copy of harry potter. Rick climbed on to the end of the bed and stretched his legs out so the poked me. Completely ignoring his act I stroked the battered book, I remembered the excitement of reading this as a kid. Believing every word, thinking that one day I would be there with the Trio. Edging Ron and Hermione together and fighting Voldemort. I believed it so much and then all of that changed. I opened the book to Harry's bookmark and started to read.

I closed the book once I felt Harry's head rest against my shoulder. Looking up I had the same effect in Rick. His head tilted back slightly and his eyes were tightly shut. I stifled a laugh as I got up leaving the boys to their sleep and walked back to my room. I slipped a large shirt on and crawled into bed. I really was shattered.

I heard my name said and was pulled back to consciousness. Rubbing my eyes I noticed they were damp but ignored it to hear who was talking. Carmen sat on the edge of my bed and Rick was sat on Carmen's bed looking at me. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious I sat myself up and pulled the covers with me.

"Carmen? Rick? What going on?"

Carmen spoke up first, surprising me completely.

"I came back in after watching the movie and you were screaming and crying. Like you were being tortured or something. It was terrifying so I ran and got Rick and he tried to wake you up. This was like our 6th time at waking you. I'm going to go get ready to sleep, listen I hope you're okay Anna."

With that she left, leaving me more stunned. Was she being nice?

"Anna?"

I turned to face Rick; his hear a mess from trying to sleep. Suddenly he leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. Holding me tightly in his arms. I must have scared him pretty badly; he was clearly shaken by my screaming.

"Rick I am ok I promise you. It's just a memory, a dream."

"A memory Anna, it was like you were being tortured. It was nearly killing me hearing those screams. What did they do to you in that old house Anna?"

"They would beat me up Rick; force me to make out with them. Luckily they never took that any further. The beating though is another story. They took me from my bed once and tied me up to a tree in the middle of winter. They would hit me and then leave me there. I screamed and screamed but no one not even my god damn parents came to help me Rick."

The tears were welling up; I promised myself I wouldn't bring that up. I wanted Rick to like me not pity me. Pity was all I was going to get now.

"Have you ever told anyone? Done anything about it Anna? Look what it has done to you? This isn't the real Anna. I know she is different, I have seen her on occasions. I want to see her the whole time because this hurt Anna deserves the real one."

"I know Rick and trust me I am getting more like the real Anna. You are making me remember her. I can't just get rid of these memories though. They are tattooed to my brain. I can remember everything even the smell in the air of how heavy my hair felt. Stupid things that make it so much more real."

"We can make it stop Anna. I know we could, look what I wanted to say earlier is that I really like you and well I want to be with you. Which I guess we would have to keep secret here but it could work Anna."

"Rick are you asking me out? Or is this just pity?"

"This is real. About a month ago Johnny asked me what I wanted most and I said a girlfriend. I didn't just want a girlfriend I wanted someone who I knew I could fall in love with. Then that girl walked into my life and literally has been driving me crazy. So yes Anna I mean this. Will you go out with me?"

I couldn't help but laugh; I reached forwards and punched his shoulder.

"Did you really need to ask, of course? Or secret girlfriend as you put it."

Then I kissed him, after all of that craziness he had witnessed he hadn't changed his mind about me. He was still willing to like me. The dream seemed just like that as we kissed; it laid forgotten the ink slowly becoming erased.

**Thank you guys for reading! I am hoping to update as soon as possible but this was my last pre written story so I am going to have to get writing for you all! **

**Wanted to say a massive thank you to my reviews and followers and favourites means so much to me! Although CBBC burst my bubble with all the Carmen, Rick stuff going on! Was not expecting it! Still standing my ground with Anna! Any way thank you!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life truly is a joy right now, busy all the time. I have big exams coming up in like a month so I am on revision hiatus. But in a short while I have 12 weeks of nothing so trust me this story is going to be done all the time! I promise/ hope! Thank you guys for still reading you amazing people. **

Life settled into a routine pretty quickly after that with the craziness of 'dumping ground' life thrown in. She was used to her and Carmen just nodding and her occasionally waking me up in the night. I would pretend that nothing was going on with me and Rick all day and then on the walk home we would stop at a café or sometimes the park and just be us, no lying or secrets. In fact back at the home everyone seemed to have presumed that whatever had been happening had stopped. At least no one mentioned it to me and Carmen stopped giving me those dirty looks whenever we were around each other. The only thing that I heard about was Rick had been pulled into Mike's office and had been given the 'talk'. To my amusement, but nothing about you can't see a fellow house member but we still decided to keep it secret.

I was waiting around outside of our school for Rick when an arm snaked around my waist pulling me into a backwards hug.

"Hey, I had such a bad day let's get out of here."

I smiled and took his hand.

"What made it so bad baby? How long have we got by the way before we look suspicious?"

"40 minutes, I had that teacher again who picks on me due to my parents thing."

"I don't understand why you are considered different. Your parents don't dictate who you become. In fact I am pretty certain you become the opposite of your parents."

"I know I am never going into their business. No thank you to prison."

"I don't know though those guys on hustle are pretty awesome."

Rick just turned me to face him and then leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. Reaching up I wrapped my hands around his neck and he lifted me slightly up so I was up on my toes. Something about his kiss let me on that there was more about his bad day then meets the eye. A loud cough causes me to pull back much to Rick's disappointment. Spinning on my heels, I tripped over my feet and grabbed hold of Rick's arm. As I regained balance, I heard the throaty laugh that haunts me.

Conner.

I brought my head up to meet his eyes. Those wicked green eyes filled with evil. I loathed him and I knew he was about to turn my life upside down all over again.

"Who thought I would see little Anna making out with a boy."

Rick's wide eyes turned to me; I saw his mind click with who this was. He turned his body ever so slightly so it was blocking me.

"Oh so he's not your boyfriend, just a body guard. Well good on you mate, or is that how she is paying you. Not a bad kisser is she and you should see the other things she can do."

"Stop it Conner, you know I never did anything with you. Only in your sick fantasies. Come on Rick let's go we don't have to listen to this."

"You got bossy Anna, now that was unexpected. You know you don't want to leave me darling."

He started to move towards me, the gleaming look in his eye. Telling me he wouldn't back down till he got what he wanted.

"Rick, please now."

Pulling his hand he began to move. Breaking his eye contact with Conner he followed me. As we walked on I heard Conner calling out.

"I am not done just yet Darling; I'll find you when he is not around."

I forced myself to keep walking and not react. I felt Rick's worried gaze flick over me many times. Keeping my eyes straight I blocked out the tears until we could get home.

-Carmen wasn't in our room and I hoped she wouldn't come back anytime soon. I had left Rick looking confused, I just dropped his hand and ran up the stairs. I pulled my blanket off my bed and created a nest in the side of my room. From here I could see anyone who could walk in or climb in from my window. I felt safe enough. Even then though he wormed into my thoughts. New fears that not only would he get me but now he had a reason to hurt Rick to. Sighing at the ghost of my past I closed my eyes and tried to escape, if only for a few hours.

When I opened my eye's the room was dark and I could make out the shape of Carmen asleep in her bed. I was truly surprised no one had woken me up for dinner; usually skipping it was a no here. Stretching out I hit a cold plate by foot. Gingerly picking it up I spotted a small serving off mac and cheese. A small note stuck out of it, with slight annoyance at someone intercepting my mac and cheese with paper I pulled it out.

_Hey, I am guessing you wanted to be alone but if you wake up and find this then I am camping out in the cupboard. If you need me come find me. I want to see you Anna. _

_Rick XX_

The letter made me smile at his caring nature. It still made me sigh tough; there more he knows the more at risk I am putting him. So much for starting again. Conner couldn't just let me have a normal boyfriend, who I could lose myself with. Instead he had to take over my mind and let the demons come out to play. I stood up and walked to meet him, time to get this over and done with.


	10. Chapter 10

I slid the door open as quietly as possible and slid into the narrow space. I didn't have long to compose my thoughts before I felt the breeze as the door opened. Rick walked through the door and managed to kick me.

"Anna, damn sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it; care to join me down here."

With as much graze as he could Master Rick managed to land on the floor opposite me. Managing to kick me once again.

"I am really sorry I keeping kicking you I promise I am not trying to beat you up."

"After the way I have acted it wouldn't surprise me."

"I don't blame you; I could have punched that guy. Care to give me the real story."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Well you know that was Conner. The guy who tried to kiss me and tied me up and basically made my life hell. He believed there was something more. Even after how he treated me, he believed we were soul mates. After he would beat me up he told me that if we were going to make it last I had to start behaving."

"Do you think that was what his dad was like?"

"That's what I thought. There is no way you think like that if someone hasn't influenced you."

"So what was the thing about you know you being good?"

"That I don't know, I didn't do anything with him. I promise you."

"I never doubted you, just odd to think about you doing that with other people when I haven't even thought about us like that."

"You haven't? I thought that was the thing boys thought about first."

"Oh hurtful stereotypes! But no, I care about you first and those things second."

"So not even one thought?"

I lightly punched his shoulder, hoping to lighten the mood. He caught my hand and pulled me towards him so I ended up leaning over him.

"Maybe one or two thoughts. Especially since today; I thought you had been with other people it made me think why you hadn't mentioned it with me. I guess now it makes sense, but in a way I was nervous that you would know more than I would."

"That what upset you about me storming off? You thought that meant it was true?"

"A little bit, I didn't know what to think."

"I was scared in all honesty Rick. He is ruthless and has threatened people for looking at me. He could and most likely will try and hurt me Rick and he will try with you to."

"I can take care of myself Anna; he won't be able to hurt me. He is just a boy the same age as me."

"He isn't just any boy Rick; there is something wrong with him."

"I know, just don't worry about me ok. I promise you, we'll be ok."

"We have such messed up life's right? We couldn't even have a normal relationship."

"Hey there was no way our relationship would be normal. You were moved in before we had even gone on a date."

I playfully slapped his arm before leaning my head down against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

-I was woken with a start.

"Anna wake up, I can hear people moving outside!"

My eyes darted open and in my rush to sit up I had managed to head butt Rick.

"No! This is not good at all. What are we supposed to do; they will think we were doing more than just sleeping."

"I know! Let's face it you're not wearing much either. It will look really suspicious and I don't want Johnny looking at you in those little clothes."

"What about you? What do you think of these little clothes?"

"Well I like it greatly but now isn't the time to try and seduce me."

"I was not trying to seduce you! What are we going to do?"

"Okay I'll just sneak out then you count to 20 or something and follow. Hopefully it will work."

With a nod I pressed myself against the wall so I couldn't be seen as Rick left. Then counting to 20 I opened the door slid out. I turned back to close the door and when I faced the hall again Rick was stood there, Mikes hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Damn! Hi Mike, what is going on?"

"Down stairs now, we need a little chat. All 3 of us."

I was feeling pretty naked as I sat there in one of Mikes chairs. I hadn't thought about my clothes really I had just thrown on some pyjama shorts and a tank top. For bed it had seemed fine but down stairs in the office everyone walks past, it did not feel decent.

Mike had gone to grab us some toast before we started talk. Leaving me and Rick alone to sort out our story. Rick had left the cupboard and ran straight into Mike who had waited for me to follow out. Which had led us to what was about to happen. It was going to be the talk, and probably a punishment.

Mike walked back in and sat down.

"You two know what I want to talk to you about I presume?"

We nodded and Mike continued.

"Look I am not going to treat you like children you know all that stuff. But I want to remind you we are in a children's home and it is not appropriate to be doing so here. I am not going to treat you like children and tell you never too. Just be safe and don't do it here, it is against the rules. You guys can go now any way. Go get ready we are going on an outing."

With that we left and with a quick grin from Rick we went to get ready for the day.


End file.
